


Bravery

by SpiralStorm



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas gift for a friend, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralStorm/pseuds/SpiralStorm
Summary: When it comes to Luka, Miku will do anything to make her happy, even if it means facing her fears.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CytlaSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CytlaSeuhans/gifts).



Every time the thunder outside booms, Luka flinches and plants her hands on top of her head. This is why Miku pets her back to reassure her that everything will be okay. Just to make sure Luka can't hear the thunder well, Miku blasts on some pop music to drown the rumbling from outside.

"There there..." Miku says in a soft voice. "We're inside, so the thunder won't hurt you."

"I-I know..." Luka smiles wryly. "You don't have to do this every time, you know."

"I do it because I love you and I want to see you happy," Miku gives Luka a beaming smile.

Luka giggles. "Thank you, Miku-chan."

"Anything for my Luka," she continues petting her back.

Just then, the lights flicker, causing Miku to let out a squeak.

"I really hope the power doesn't go out..." Miku gulps.

"It'll be okay, Miku-chan, I'm right beside-"

Suddenly, the lights shut off and all the power goes down. The girls find themselves sitting in their darkened bedroom with no light source and no sounds to drown out the thunder.

"!!" Miku grasps Luka's arm tight.

"Ah!" Even though she couldn't see it, Luka can feel her arm tightly embraced by a wimpering Miku. That's right, she's scared of the dark, Luka thinks to herself. She gets scared without a light source. Without any power, they'll have to use candles. Weren't there some candles in the kitchen downstairs?

Luka stands up with Miku still clinging onto her arm. "I'll go get the candles, you can stay here if you're too scared," Luka says.

"N-No, wait, let me come with you!" Miku exclaims. "I don't want to be here alone...!"  
"Okay, you can come with me and—"

_**BOOOOOM!!** _

"A-aaah!" Luka falls to her knees and holds her head tight. Miku had no choice but to let her go.

"Luka!" Miku kneels and hugs her from behind. "A-Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..." she replies, her arms shaking. "Let's go get the candles together and—"

_**BOOOOOM!!** _

"A-aaaah...!!" Luka trembles and grasps her head tighter.

"L-Luka..." Miku tries to pet Luka's back to calm her down, but she wouldn't calm down. Without the music, she can't hear anything but the torrent of rain and the violent wind brushing against the house. She's in no state to go anywhere.

When she kept glancing over at Luka, whom was shivering with fear, Miku could feel her heart drop to the floor, seeing her lover like that. Getting the candles meant nothing if she couldn't calm her down.

Music should block out the thunder, right? Maybe there's headphones in the room?

Miku quickly scours the room for headphones to use to listen to music and finds absolutely nothing.

Which means... the headphones are somewhere not here... while it's dark out there...

She gulps. Unlike the candles, she has no idea where the headphones are. And she's supposed to look for them too? A part of her fears of going into the darkness, but there's something more important to her than her fear of darkness...

"I-I'll be right baaaack..." Miku says with a quiver as she exits the room. With no light source to guide her, Miku clenches her chest while she uses her free hand as a guide against the walls to find her way.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!** _

"!!" The occasional thunder here and there startled her, but moreso than usual since she's in almost-total darkness. Oh why did the storm have to cut off the power now of all times?

In the darkness, Miku almost tripped over one of her stuffed animals. She made a squeaking sound, almost stumbling over on herself.

"A-Aaaahhh... I-I don't wanna do this..." she utters to herself.

Every image of the worst possible scenarios came flooding into her mind. What if there's a killer sneaking by the corners? What if monsters are real? Anything could happen and she can't see it coming from a mile away, and this vulnerability caused her breathing to grow heavy.

However...

The image of Luka shivering popped up in her mind just before she was about to high-tail out of the dark hallways. She knows what's waiting for her when she gets back, and without both the candles and the headphones, her trip out here is pointless.  
Miku rushes down the stairs while holding her breath and makes a dash to the kitchen. She almost trips onto the table, but a glimmer of hope shines on the table from the storm's occassional lightning.

Headphones AND candles on the counter table. Her smile of relief says her trip was rewarded well.

With one fell swoop, Miku scoops up the headphones and candles (along with the lighter, of course), and flees the kitchen into the safety of their bedroom.

Upon arriving, Miku slams the door behind her and breathes heavily.

"Aaaaah.... Haaaaa..." Miku sighs. "I'm baaaaack..."

Luka is still there, shivering in fear.

Miku scrambles to get to her cellphone to plug the headphones in. She then sits next to Luka and pops on the headphones onto her head.

"Nnn!" Luka squeaks.

"I-It's okay, Luka!" Miku caresses Luka's back in attempts to comfort her. "I-I'm playing a song right now, just wait!"

Miku unlocks her cellphone and pops on the first song on her playlist...

Luka, for a moment, stops shivering. Her breathing slows down and her shoulders drop. Her eyes are still closed, but they're not as tight as they once were.

Just as the thunder strikes again, the lyrics come in just in time to block it out.

**"Cross the borderline of black and white**  
**And, climb the stairway up and up we go..."**

"... Ah?" Luka opens her eyes to a room of total darkness. She looks around while the music plays and sees Miku sitting by, smiling. "Miku-chan...?"

"You feel better now, Luka?" Miku asks.

"I... I feel better now, thank you," she replies. "But are you okay? The room is still dark..."

"A-Ah, I'm fine!" Miku flails her hands. "A-As long as you're okay, I'm okay too!"

"Your hands are shivering, Miku-chan..."

"Ahahahaha! That's uuuhhh- Eh?"  
  
Luka stands up and glances around the room. She sees the candles that Miku brought up and lit each one around the room, one by one. Then she sits right back down where Miku was and smiles.

"So you brought the candles up by yourself, huh?" Luka asks.

"Aaaah, maybe I did..." Miku giggles nervously.

Luka kisses Miku on the cheek, causing Miku to blush. "Thank you, Miku-chan. I love you so much."

"I-I love you too, Luka!" Miku exclaims.

"Ha ha ha, how cute..." Luka says, Miku still bright red.

Luka looks toward the window. The storm isn't ending any time soon, and the power probably won't come back for a while. She looks at Miku, who's sitting there with nothing on her head.

"Hey, do you want to listen to the music too?" Luka asks.

"Huh?" Miku blinks, then shakes her head. "Oh, no no no! It's all yours, you need it more than me!"

"But it's our song, Miku-chan."

"Eh?" Miku glances at her phone and notices the song's title passing by, 'WORLD'S END DANCE HALL'. "Oh, I-I guess it is."

Luka extends her headphones and leaves one ear open. "Come on, let's listen to it together," she gestures Miku to join her.

"A-Are you sure you'll be okay?" Miku asks.

"I'm much more okay if I listen to this with you."

Another blush from Miku's face. Without a word, she nods and scoots next to Luka. Both of them take one side of the headphones to listen to. The thunder booms again, causing Luka to squeak again, but she relaxes knowing that her lover is next to her, listening to a tune that brought them together...

**"Hop'n step'n may I have this dance**  
**This is the world's end. Shall we do the 'one, two'...?"**


End file.
